


Happy

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future mileven, Mileven, adult mileven, grown up mileven, mileven fluff, mileven future, mileven kids, mileven pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: Mike finds out that maybe, just maybe, he is worthy enough to be El's lover.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Happy

Happy.

It was a word that was distant to Mike. He never thought that he'd be able to climb out of the dark pit he fell into when he was young; he always had the mindset that not even himself can save him. Mike Wheeler knew he had a good life; after all, he had his friends, a roof over his head, and food at the table. 'Happy' seemed to be far away, like it was a light at the end of a tunnel that never got any closer no matter how far he'd walk.   
He never thought he would feel the complete joy radiating from his body again like when he was young, where his mind was clear from blood and tears, where dragons and wizards could be flying around in his empty mind.

His heart was full of love for one specific person; but the loved that person so much he forgot to love himself. It seemed like everyone around him was on the run to search for that word 'Happy' like it was some sacred treasure in the depths of the sea.

But as he got older, he learned that 'happy' wasn't so hard to reach after all. It was hard to think of anything else but happiness as he laid here in his and El's bed, holding their newborn daughter who was fast asleep on his chest.

He learned a lot of things as he got older, and happiness was one of them. He was searching for happiness the wrong way; he kept running to it but his feet weren't moving. But as he laid here, reflecting on his past, he smiled. He smiled because he knew that maybe; he reached the light at the end of the tunnel after all.

Happiness is the first time they said "I love you" to each other in 1985. Happiness is when El said "yes" in 1990 when Mike got down on one knee in the forest they met, tears running down their cheeks as the shiny ring that Mike held in his hands was a new chapter to their future. Happiness is when they told their vows to each other as they stood at the altar in 1992, a passionate kiss sealing their love forever at the end. Happiness is when they held their baby for the first time in 1995, her little hand wrapping around their fingers like their little angel just knew.

Happiness is now.

Mike Wheeler changed as he got older. His hair was a bit more curly and his long legs grew even more. His jawline was sharp and his chest was more firm, not to mention his hands were huge. But it wasn't what he looked like or how many inches he got taller, it was how much he accomplished in his years. He was a paddlin, he always thought he had to prove himself, that he had to be a hero. His nerdy looks and useless noodle arms had made him need to show to himself that he is worthy.

Maybe it was because he felt as if he didn't deserve El. Maybe it's because everytime he looked in the mirror, he felt loopy and distorted, like his body wasn't meant for him, and he hated it.

But his heart was telling him more words than his brain was. As more years passed, the more Mike knew that maybe, the beauty that is El is here to stay.

In his arms, was his wife of 3 years and lover of 12 years.   
After all, life isn't about running around to become worthy for other people. It's about being worthy for yourself, that maybe life isn't about becoming number one. Mike Wheeler has always wanted to accomplish more and more, but now, as the years went by, he knows that having El in his arms is the best accomplishment of all. Just maybe, taking care of a new, beautiful life in this world and loving El is all he needs to do to be worthy.

He listened to his wife's beautiful humming, his eyes darting between his tiny daughter and his stunning wife. He kept a protective hand on top of their baby as his other arm lazily wrapped around El's shoulder. El was snuggled up by his side, her eyelashes kissing her pink cheeks as her finger is trapped by her daughter's light grip.

"She's so cute," Mike commented randomly. He stared at their sleeping daughter as if his eyes held all the love for this little human that they will give life to together.

El shifted he head, her chin resting on his shoulder as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, then back down to the baby. "She's an angel," El breathed, smiling as their daughter wrapped her little hand around her finger a little tighter as if she was scared her mama will go. They figured, even in her sleep, she can sense her parent's radiating love for her.

Mike observed their daughter's eyes flutter open, her eyebrows twitching and trying to adjust to the light.   
"Hi Charlotte," Mike greeted in a small, baby voice. Charlotte's brown eyes went up to her dad's face, her lips twisting into a smile.

"Awww!" El exclaimed, tugging Mike's arm, "Her little smile!"  
Mike smiled with Charlotte, after all, that little smile was so contagious. Charlotte was new to her body and weird voice box, so she started to use her voice randomly. She did this whenever she was happy. It was cute baby blabber, Charlotte not knowing what to do with the tongue in her mouth and playing with the voice she is gifted with.

Charlotte tried to crawl closer to Mike's face, a big open smile on her chubby little face. Mike kept a hand behind her, making sure her little body doesn't wiggle off his chest. Mike couldn't deny it, after the baby was born, he knew he was going to be even more protective than he already was.

"Ahba!" Charlotte smiled, touching her dad's pink cheek. Mike chuckled and closed his eyes, embracing his daughter's touch. Charlotte leaned down and observed his pointy nose, and Mike made a joke that hopefully she wouldn't have his nose growing up. She grabbed it with both of her hands, squeezing the interesting body part a bit; Mike smiled at this and just went along with it. Charlotte leaned her mouth down and began to suck on his nose, thinking it would give her milk.

Mike knew he'd tell this story to everyone and burst out laughing. El laughed with him and muffled her giggles in the crook of his neck, whispering "I'm gonna pee," as she could barely breathe from laughing.

Once Charlotte sucked for a bit and realized she was getting no milk, she stopped and started crying instead.

"Aww little one, don't cry," Mike tried to sound soothing but at the same time he was trying to hold in his laughs, "Mommy will feed you," he smiled at Charlotte and picked her up to give her to El.

"Mike's nose is not a boob," El joked and poked Charlotte's nose.   
"Now I know my nose is so pointy it could be a titty," Mike laughed and El slapped his chest playfully.  
"Your nose is cute," El blushed, and started to unbutton her shirt to stop their babies sobs.

Mike watched as she struggled to unclip her bra with a baby in her hands. Mike chuckled and reached his hands behind her, gently unclipping her bra for her and sliding the straps off her smooth shoulders.

El smiled at him gratefully and focused back on their crying daughter. Mike couldn't help but to frown at the sight of their baby crying, even though he knew it was stupid to be sad over a baby crying. He just couldn't help it.

Charlotte noticed her mama trying to feed her and she happily latched her mouth onto her chest, sucking on it. El chuckled at how hungry her daughter was.  
"It's funny," Mike started to say, watching his daughter, "She refuses to drink out of a bottle."  
"Yeah," El agreed, giggling a bit, "I guess it's not like the real thing," El winked and Mike blushed.

As Charlotte was done and she returned back to her smiley face Mike loves so much, Mike couldn't help but to think that this was his purpose; to make this new angel have that smile on her face. To give their daughter all the love she deserves, and to take her into life step by step. Mike is scared of what will happen in the future, but right now, all he can think of is that he did it. 

He accomplished the greatest thing in life; to be the husband of El Wheeler and the father of Charlotte Wheeler. He was still a paddlin, always stepping up in the face of danger, but he was no longer a weak soul. He was a leader, and though he thought as he was growing up that his nerdy self didn't deserve that title, Mike Wheeler now knows that he does. He is Charlotte's leader.

He felt as if he had a purpose now. It was right in front of him and Mike didn't even notice. He knows now, that being a father of a little girl and the husband of his love, proves that he is worthy.

Happy. Maybe that word wasn't so distant anymore. Mike Wheeler knows now that happiness is not constant. He'd never be able to go back to the child he was before, playing D&D all day and never having to worry about himself. But maybe he doesn't want to go back to that anymore. Afterall, he likes learning, and as the years have passed the more he has learned about the word happy. He's gone so far, and the emotions in his head cannot be thrown away.

As a child, it was easier. It was challenging being an adult, having to fight over which emotion you feel and having to go through the downs. Yes, it is a challenge, but you know what? Mike Wheeler loves challenges. He is a paddlin.

As he holds both Charllote and El in his arms, he can only think of one thing.

Happy.


End file.
